naruto_battle_ninjas_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Ninjas
Battle Ninjas is a TV Series. Summary Naruto and his friends save the Hidden Leaf Village by caring. Characters *Characters *Fanon TV Series *Battle Ninjas TV Series *The Battle Ninjas Family *Battle Ninjas Adventures in the Hidden Leaf Village *Battle Ninjas: Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village *Battle Package Chronicles *Battle Ninjas: Unlock the Magic Movies *The Battle Ninjas Movie *The Battle Ninjas Movie 2: A New Generation *The Battle Ninjas Adventures in Wonderland *Battle Ninjas: Journey to the Hidden Laugh Village *The Battle Ninjas' Big Wish Movie *Battle Ninjas: Baru Does It *Battle Ninjas: To the Rescue *Battle Ninjas: Tsunade Shines *Battle Ninjas: The Giving Festival Albums *Meet the Battle Ninjas *The Battle Ninjas Care For You *Adventures in the Hidden Leaf Village *The Battle Ninjas' Christmas *The Battle Ninjas Birthday Party *The Battle Ninjas Movie: Original Soundtrack Album *Battle Ninjas Movie 2: Original Soundtrack Recording *Friends Make Everything Better *Meet the Battle Ninjas *Journey to the Hidden Laugh Village Soundtrack *Battle Ninjas Holiday Hugs *Battle Ninjas Karaoke: Sing Like a Star *Battle Ninjas Nighty-Night *Battle Ninjas Christmas Eve *Battle Ninjas: Let's Be Friends *Battle Ninjas: Share A Smile *Battle Ninjas: Music for Me *Battle Ninjas: My Music Video Games *Battle Ninjas: Hidden Leaf Village Jamboree *Battle Ninjas: Let's Have a Ball! *Battle Ninjas: A Lesson in Caring *Battle Ninjas: Battle Quest *Battle Ninjas: Catch a Star! *Battle Ninjas Create & Share *Battle Ninjas: Love to Learn *Battle Ninjas Rainbow Playtime *Battle Ninjas: Wish Upon a Cloud *Rainbow Slides: Battle Ninjas! *Battle Ninjas: Battle Karts *Battle Ninjas Fun to Learn *Battle Ninjas & Amigos in NYC *Battle Ninjas Music Band Books *Sweet Dreams for (TBA) *The Witch Down the Street *The Trouble with (TBA) *Caring Is What Counts *A Friend for (TBA) *A Sister for (TBA) *Being Brave Is Best *(TBA)'s New Buddy *The Battle Ninjas Battle the Freeze Machine *The Magic Words *Your Best Wishes Can Come True *Battle Ninjas: Book of Favorite Bedtime Stories *The Sarada and Mitsuki Alphabet Book *The Sarada and Mitsuki Counting Book *The Sarada and Mitsuki Look and Find Book *The Best Prize of All *A Walk to Grow On *The Battle Ninjas Movie: Meet the Battle Cousins *Keep on Caring *Battle Ninjas Sing and Play: Follow the Lights Piano Songbook *Guy's Book of Birthday Poems *The Battle Ninjas and the New Baby *The Battle Ninjas' Book of ABC's *The Battle Ninjas' Garden *The Battle Ninjas Help Out *Meet the Battle Ninjas *The Battle Ninjas Bath Book *The Battle Ninjas and the Terrible Twos *Hinata's Book of Wonderful Wishes *The Battle Ninjas' Book of Bedtime Poems *Ten Little Battle Ninjas *The Battle Ninjas' Book of Colors *The Battle Ninjas' Book of Feelings *The Battle Ninjas in Town *The Battle Ninjas Up and Down *Month by Month: A Battle Ninja Book of Poems *The Battle Ninjas' Circus of Shapes *The Battle Ninjas Help Santa *The Battle Ninjas and the Snack Attack *Play with the Battle Ninjas *Baby Battle Ninjas' Animal Friends *The Battle Ninjas' Party Cookbook *The Battle Ninjas: "Try, Try Again!" *Christmas with the Battle Ninjas *The Battle Ninjas Night Before Christmas *Battle Cousins: Count to 10 *Battle Cousins: Favorite Things *A Visit to the Battle Ninjas *The Battle Ninjas' Mystery Adventure *The Battle Ninjas: "It's My Cat!" *The Battle Ninjas and the Big Cleanup *The Battle Ninjas and the Whale Tale *Caring Contest *Caring Rainbow: A Book About Colors! *Find That Rainbow! (Sticker Storybook) *What Makes You Happy? *Busy, Busy, Summer Day *Lucky Day *Who's Who? (Sticker Storybook) *Catch the Christmas Spirit! *The Day Nobody Shared *Special Delivery *Shino in the Sunshine *How Does Your Garden Grow? *Storybook Treasury *Battle Ninjas: All for You! *Battle Ninjas Official Handbook *Nighty Night *Trick or Treat *Journey to the Hidden Laugh Village *King Shino *Winter Wonderland *Easter Egg Hunt *Most Valuable Ninja *Sweet Dreams! *Wish Upon a Star *The Battle Ninjas' Big Wish *Giving Thanks *Hinata's Promise *Love Is All Around *My Best Friends *What I Love Best *Kakashi's Special Day *Caring and Sharing *Battle Ninjas: Baru Does It! *Baru Saves the Day! *Christmas Cheer *Snow Fun *Caring Colors *Plant a Garden *How Do You Feel? *A Very Grumpy Thanksgiving *Christmas Surprise Trivia *This show is based on Care Bears. * The Core 10 consists of Gaara, Sakura, Tsunade, Lee, Shino, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. * As of Battle Ninjas and Cousins, the four remaining Math Cousins are Chiyo, Karura, Neji, and Yahiko. * The Hidden Leaf Village is up in the clouds in the sky in this series.